The Yuri Bit
by shanejayell
Summary: (Not the character Yuri.) Shalltear and Albedo unleash the ultimate weapon to entice their master! Yuri! (WHAT.)
1. Chapter 1

Overlord

The yuri bit

"Hot girl on girl action?" Albedo echoed dubiously.

Shalltear Bloodfallen nodded, the guardian of the first three floors of the dungeon sitting with Albedo as they discussed the object of their mutual desires, Ainz Ooal Gown. The white skin and light purple hair looked lovely in the lamp light, along with her blood red, fancy gown.

"How would that help our situation?" Albedo asked, the black haired beauty frowning at the smaller woman. She was dressed in her normal tight, slinky dress that showed a lot of cleavage.

Both of them were interested in having their master, Ainz Ooal Gown. Sadly, their great lord was too focused on his many projects, including their ruling this world. His ambition and majesty sent shivers down her back, but it did limit their chances for intimacy.

(Both girls ignored that a) he was a lich, and b) he apparently had no sex drive. And frankly they were monsters, and were fully prepared to overrule his wishes in this matter anyway.)

"As you know, my creator was something of an expert in these matters," Shalltear politely explained. He had designed her to fill multiple human fetishes, and her closet was FULL of interesting 'playtime' outfits.

"Conceded," Albedo nodded.

"And it seems that men REALLY like seeing two women having sex with one another," Shalltear informed her.

Albedo looked confused. "Why, though? Aren't they being left out?" she asked.

Shalltear shrugged eloquently, "To be honest, I don't know. But I verified it recently when Solution Epsilon and I were undercover. We pretended to 'make out' in front of several human men, and I saw they became VERY aroused."

"And then you killed all of them," Albedo noted.

"Well, of course," Shalltear shrugged.

Albedo nodded, unsurprised. "So, your plan," she continued, "is to arrange for Ainz-sama to walk in on us as we 'make out' as you say."

"Yes," Shalltear agreed.

"But we don't even like each other," Albedo had to point out.

"Irrelevant," Shalltear waved that aside. "We are both attractive humanoid females, perfect for that plan. Besides, both of us want Ainz-sama, so..."

"Well, true..." Albedo admitted. "So how shall we...?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ainz Ooal Gown strode through the halls of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, on the deepest level of the dungeon. Once he had been a human player of the online game Yggdrasil, but when the severs running the game were shut down, he found himself in this world.

'Along with the NPCs my companions and I created,' Ainz thought a bit ruefully.

Now, in theory the company was welcome. But he and the members of their guild had been... interesting people, and the NPCs they made had ended up interesting too. One was a sex maniac, a insect girl, a goo... and, because they had been playing villains, ALL of them were evil aligned.

'Which means I need to at least maintain the image of being evil, or they may turn on me,' Ainz mused. Well, they were so fiercely loyal he doubted THAT would happen. But you never knew.

Ainz was thankful he had his rooms to retreat to. While he didn't need to sleep in this lich form, he found the solitude rather nice. As well, it let him experiment privately with his various powers and abilities... at least on a small scale.

"Ainz-sama," the maid by the door to his quarters nodded politely.

"Yuri Alpha," Ainz nodded to the Dullahan maid, who wore a armored dress and glasses, oddly enough. She reminded him of a strict school teacher. "I wish to meditate. Do not disturb me unless there is a emergency," he told her.

"Yes Ainz-sama," Yuri Alpha bowed slightly. "I believe Albedo-san is already inside, Lord."

Ainz would have rolled his eyes if he could. "I'll ask her to leave," he noted as he opened the door and strode inside.

It took Ainz a moment to register what was going on on his large, canopied bed.

Shalltear was sprawled out on her back, her hair spread over the sheets. Naked.

Albedo was atop her, the two women kissing ardently. ALSO naked.

They were ... grinding their lower parts ardently, as their hands busily roamed over their bodies.

Now, Ainz knew about the birds and the bees. Not to mention he has seen more than a few hentai. But there was a difference between that and seeing it in real life!

"Hello, master," Albedo purred as they both looked at him ardently.

Ainz HAD thought that as a lich he was immune to the 'blood rushing from your head' effect. Turns out, he was wrong as he keeled over.

THUMP

"He FAINTED?" Shalltear yelped.

"Oh no! Master!" Albedo yelped as they raced to his side...

End?

Notes: There IS actually an official art of Shalltear and Solution in a compromising position. As Solution is a Slime girl, basically, I assumed they were putting on a show for various reasons.

Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't really stretch it out much... may or may not do a part two, if I can figure out a plot for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Yuri Bit

Two

"Eeep," Albedo 'eeped' as the horrifying revelation hit her in the middle of a meeting of the floor guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Problem, Albedo?" Demiurge asked politely, the suit clad demon looking at her curiously through his glasses.

"I just realized something," the blushing Albedo admitted, "I nearly gave up my precious virginity to that beast, Shalltear!"

There was a LONG beat of silence then a certain degree of face palming from the other Guardians.

"NOT THIS AGAIN," Cocytus the massive insect warrior groaned.

"What?" Mare Bello Fiore blinked, the boy in a skirt looking confused.

"You're a VIRGIN?" Shalltear Bloodfallen blurted, looking at Albedo in surprise.

"Of COURSE I am," Albedo sniffed. "Such a precious thing should be saved for one you love."

Shalltear looked very very amused. "But how can you be sure you'll be any good for your beloved if you haven't practiced?" she pointed out.

Aura Bella Fiore put her hands over her brother's ears. "You do NOT need to hear this," she firmly decided.

"Aww," Mare pouted.

"Wait a moment, I thought that you only had... relations with your vampire brides?" Demiurge wondered aloud. "Would you not still be...?"

Shalltear smirked.

The next few minutes were a eye opening experience for them all as Shalltear went into uncomfortable detail about things she had done with her 'brides.' Including sex toys. By the time she was finished they were all clear that she was NOT a virgin.

"I REALLY. REALLY NEED A DRINK," Cocytus whimpered.

"Agreed," Aura Bella Fiore sighed.

Albedo was both disturbed... and possibly a bit turned on.

Which Shalltear, damn her, CLEARLY noticed...

To be continued...?

Notes: Yeah, very short update, sorry. I've just started reading the Light Novels for the series, and a major point is made that Albedo is a virgin. So either I would have to revise the original chapter, or address it in some other way. Went for second option.


	3. Omake!

The Yuri Bit

Part Three: OMAKE!

The meeting of the Pleiades was happening over tea, as the girls got together fairly regularly to have snacks and catch up. And, of course, gossip about their master Ainz and the Floor Guardians. Their superiors would be shocked over what got discussed here.

The girls, for instance, knew EXACTLY what went on between Shalltear and her brides. And had supervised regular maids cleaning up after them, too. They knew what Albedo did in Ainz' quarters, what Aura liked doing with interested ladies and they knew about all the love notes women liked sticking in Sebas' pockets.

Today, however, they were discussing something different.

"I would like to formally protest my not appearing in a fiction named after me," Yuri Alpha said primly, pushing up her glasses.

"Well, now you have," Solution Epsilon noted, the pretty blonde sitting nearby. A humanoid slime, she only looked like that by choice, and was dressed in a somewhat sexier maid outfit. Which made sense, considering her hobby of drawing men in then melting them...

"Is breaking the fourth wall advisable?" CZ2128 Delta asked mechanically. Often called 'Shizu' she was an automation type, and carried a science fiction like rifle with her maid costume.

"We'd probably be the ones who have to fix it," Narberal Gamma noted mildly. The dark haired doppleganger was away from Nazarick fairly often as part of her undercover work as 'Nabe the Adventurer.' Making things more complicated, her great beauty resulted in adventurers hitting on her all the time. And she HATED humans!

"Says the woman getting all the screen time," Lupusregina Beta offered. The good news, of course, was the cheery werewolf was going to get more airtime in season two of Overlord. Tho she was also going to screw up, so she was not looking forward to that.

"Could we get on track please?" Yuri Alpha suggested disapprovingly.

"Well, I understand you being upset," Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, the bug summoner said expressionlessly, "but what do you want us to do about it?"

"This also is a Shanejayell fanfiction," CZ2128 Delta broke the fourth wall again as she pointed out, "there will be certain conditions to be met to star in one of his stories. Expressing yuri affections are a primary component."

"Yuri affections?" Yuri Alpha echoed.

"You have to get sexy-times with women," Solution Epsilon provided. Having travelled along with Shalltear for awhile, she had become VERY VERY well informed on such matters. Disturbingly so, in fact. Not that she'd go into what she saw when she walked in on Shalltear and her 'brides'...

"WHAT." pretty much all the other Pleiades 'what-ed.'

"I had not heard of that," Narberal Gamma admitted. It DID explain the attractive young woman who had seemed to be interested in getting her alone last time she had been in the city as 'Nabe.' Interesting...

"So," Yuri Alpha attempted to clarify, "to get a bigger part I'd have to sleep with a woman?"

"Yes," Solution Epsilon agreed.

"But I don't KNOW many women, other than all of you..." Yuri Alpha mused.

There was a beat of dead silence as everyone processed THAT idea.

"Oh NO. I sort of see you as a mother figure." Lupusregina Beta said quickly.

"I'm physically incapable," Entoma Vasilissa Zeta noted. Basically she was a stack of bugs in a human costume...

Narberal Gamma offered, "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"I'd probably melt you, while trying," Solution Epsilon shrugged.

Yuri Alpha noted that CZ2128 Delta had been strangely quiet, and looked over at her.

"I am FULL of useful devices," CZ2128 Delta said cheerfully.

Yuri Alpha blinked, having NO idea what that meant...

To be continued...

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. Mildly unwell.

Maids and cleaning staff know EVERYTHING that goes on where they work. So yes, it makes sense they'd know the various things going on. One thing I'm looking forward to seeing animated in season two is Sebas' adventures in the city. He seems to have EVERY girl swooning over him, but doesn't notice. Heh.

Random update on Shalltear sexy times: In one of the books, she gets vaguely turned on and reaches for her 'bride' while in front of Sebas and Solution. So I don't think it's unlikely at ALL that Solution may have seen things by accident.

"I am FULL of useful devices" is a joke from the comic Nextwave. I am weirdly tempted to write 'Shiz' as a Machine Man exply. "MY ROBOT BRAIN NEEDS BEER!" "DIE, FLESHY ONES!"


	4. Side Story

Note: In a slightly altered form this was first published as a chapter in Sailor Venus and the Quest for Power Ups! As I plan to continue that plot HERE, I'm re-posting it with edits.

The Yuri Bit

 **Side Story: Sailor Venus and the Quest for Power Ups!**

The ominous, cloaked skeleton stared thoughtfully at the blonde woman who was looking around excitedly at the throne room. "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. Call be Ainz," he introduced himself.

She beamed back at him, "Call me Venus."

"Venus," Ainz nodded regally. "How, exactly, did you GET into my throne room?" he demanded.

The woman had just... appeared in a burst of light. The defenses of the Tomb should have prevented that. It was yet another example of how their being sent to this other universe had changed things. Or, possibly, something very unusual about the young lady.

Ainz also did his best not to notice the short skirt she was wearing. He felt certain she hadn't been part of their old guild...

"I'm on a quest to try to gain greater magical power. The world I come from gets attacked quite often, so I'm using my Time Key to visit other worlds...," Venus shrugged. She looked mildly sheepish. "I'm also sorry about knocking out your friend," she apologized, nodding to where Albedo was out cold.

THAT had been a disturbing surprise. As soon as Venus had popped in, Albedo had leaped on the intruder. AS expected from a Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Shockingly Venus had just casually batted her first attack away, and when Albedo attacked her AGAIN she had been knocked out by some energy attack Venus called 'Divine Buster.'

While Albedo wasn't their strongest fighter, that'd be either Sebas or Cocytus, she was normally their strongest 'tank' or damage taker. Her resistance to injury was quite remarkable. The fact that this girl could one-shot her was honestly frightening. Which was why Ainz was keeping his temper and not going after Venus himself... though he really wanted too.

"Sadly, the magic I know is impossible to share," Ainz glibly lied. Well, he had learned his magic via leveling up in a game... tho the Slaine Theocracy appeared to be able to train others in his magics. Still, it'd be difficult. "I do have an idea, though," Ainz suggested.

"Oh?" Venus looked hopeful but wary.

"I am interested in your method of traveling here, this 'time key' that you mentioned," Ainz said. "In exchange for letting me study it, I will provide you a magic item," he offered.

Venus looked skeptical. "You can't keep it," she cautioned, "and I'd want to examine the item you give me beforehand."

"Agreed," Ainz nodded.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm sorry for jumping you when you arrived," Albedo noted stiffly as the women sat around a hastily added table in the throne room.

"It's fine," Venus waved that off.

Albedo did her best not to lunge at her. An instinct which was HARD to resist. No one should be allowed to just magically pop into the Great Tomb of Nazarick! And if they did dare such a insult, they certainly shouldn't be allowed to live afterwards!

But Venus practically radiated magical power. Albedo was faintly ashamed that she had been handled so easily by her! Consulting with Sebas and Demiurge, she suspected that Venus probably rivaled the power of the Supreme Beings that had created them all.

It was vaguely possible that if her and all the floor guardians jumped Venus at the same time, they could win. But it would be a gamble. And, sadly, it seemed that Ainz-sama did not want them to do that.

"More tea, ladies?" Sebas asked them, fully in butler mode.

"Please! And more of those chocolate biscuits, too," Venus beamed at him.

"Of course, ma'am," Sebas smiled.

Albedo watched with some amusement as the deadly serious Sebas poured tea and served them snacks. He clearly was enjoying himself immensely. She supposed it made some sense... with Ainz-sama, it wasn't like he got to DO much actual butlering. He certainly never needed to be served tea or biscuits.

"Thank you," Shalltear said as she sipped her cup of blood.

Also invited to the tea party was Aura, who looked vaguely uncomfortable. Probably because Venus kept trying to flirt with the cross-dressed woman who was only left faintly confused. Maybe they should do these tea parties more often... they could invite the combat maids too.

"I really should be out on patrol," Aura fretted.

"Ainz-sama asked us to entertain his guest. It's fine," Albedo reassured her.

"Besides, you're nice to sit by," Venus noted. "You smell nice... is that a floral scent?"

Aura went pink at the compliment. Or possibly Venus' hand on her trouser covered thigh...

Albedo bit back a chuckle just as the room to Ainz' chambers suddenly opened. "Oh, Ainz-sama!" she beamed as he crossed the throne room to them.

"What a remarkable device," Ainz passed the time key back to Venus as he added, "Thank you so much for allowing me to study it."

"You're welcome," Venus took it back, taking a moment to make sure it was the original time key.

Albedo WANTED to be offended that she didn't trust Ainz-sama. On the other hand, she could see Ainz taking the device if he really felt they needed it...

"And in return," Ainz passed her a faintly glowing ring.

"Oooh," Venus looked it over.

"It's a protective ring against damage, illness and some kinds of psychic attacks. Fair?" Ainz asked politely.

"Oh yeah," Venus beamed. "Thank you!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not long after, Venus disappeared in a burst of light.

"Lord Ainz," Albedo asked him anxiously once she was gone, "should you really have just given her such a valuable item?"

Ainz had to fight back a smirk. It had been just a cheap, 500 yen gatcha item back when they had been in a game. It was also only a +1 item, so... not much of a loss. "It's fine, Albedo. Besides, it was worth it," he noted, smiling.

"Did you learn something important?" Albedo asked him, following the prompt like a good minion.

"Indeed," Ainz took up the staff of his guild and gestured. A portal appeared, much like his usual teleport gates, but in this case it opened to a fantastic looking city of crystal spires.

"Is that...?" Albedo murmured.

"Another reality," Ainz said with great self satisfaction.

To be continued...

Notes: Venus just gave the characters from Overlord access to other universes. Oh dear.


End file.
